kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xehanort
Xehanort=? user: NeloAngelo: Terra may have some similarities with Xehanort, I though Terra would become Xehanort since if he participated in the kayblade war, it would make sense that he suffered near fatal injuries in Radiant Garden etc. But if he really is Xehanort, then Terra cannot be fought in KH2:FM+. Because Xehanort isn't a "full" human, and the only thing left in him is his nobody. How could one people belong at two places at once? ps: If anyone has new info about this likeness or Xehanort's past, plz tell me. ::What if Xehanort's Heartless wasn't fully dead? And when you defeat him in Kingdom Hearts, he ended up in that desert type area in Terra's armor. ( Just a theory.)Pizzahut101 12:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Lady Nevaeh: Another anagram of Xehanort would be "no earth". Terra is a latin way of saying earth. Coincidence? I think that Master Xehanort merged with Terra and forced his heart out creating a heartless and nobody , one of witch you fight in the armor. Just a theory. 00:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Billy Zane Because Batou kicks ass. Ok... Rampant speculation time. Terra, Ventus, Auqa, Riku, Sora, Kiari, Earth, Wind, Sea Since Xehanort took ansems name, why not his former masters? I think He was the "Gaurdian" Ven and Auqa fought, because just as he once wore the armor as the apprentice, now his apprentice would wear it and he would wear his masters outfit, Riku was his new apprentice, because Riku shares some connection with Terra, maybe he was trying to get some twisted revenge on Terra thru Riku, I don't know, but it all seems to make sense, and I'm usually right with this kind of stuff, even if this isn't very cohearent, hopfully you can under stand.... Automated transfer of Problem Report #14756 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-27 02:15:50 UTC about 90% of this is pure conjecture. We don't know anything about how Xehanort was or exactly what he did while he was at Radiant Garden - we only have the Ansem Reports to go off of, and those are vague at best and most of the information in here is speculation extrapolating from the few bits of information we discover in the Reports. Nowhere is -Xehanort- ever portrayed as a heartless bastard - he's only in one cutscene, and he's decidedly not 'evil'. :Feel free to delete stuff if you don't believe its supported at all. Just make sure you tell us why beforehand. I haven't actually cross-examined this with the ansem repots yet, and there might be quite a bit of speculation there. XienZo 21:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's Never said that Xehanort is a heartless bastard but it's more what isn't said. He mentions test subjects in the second report, that their hearts "collapsed" then never says anything else about it. No guilt for senseless "Death" and we've really only seen xehanort in one cutscene and"both portions of Xehanort which make up is Ulimate characterization) In other words "apprentice Xehanort" may not have been a 'heartless batard' But "heartless and Nobody" certainly were. Master Xehanort Do you think he has connections with Master Xehanort? Cuz if he does, we should add that information! Squallinoa 08 19:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, well we don't have any proof of that yet, despite how obvious it is, and because of that, we really shouldn't add that information just yet. XienZo 00:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm just a guest, feel free to ignore this, but I had this theory before KH2 came out that Roxas was connected with Sora and a lot of people dismissed me. Well I have another Theory, I think Xehanort is actually Baldinort's Apprentice, and something happened and they were seperated, Xehanort ended up with Ansem and when asked his name, given his fondness for name thievery, he said his name was Xehanort. It would also explain why the apprentice's suit looks so similar to Riku-possesed-by-Xehanort's outfit.-- 11:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I have a lot on Birth by Sleep and the Xehanort theory on my home page and u can see what i have to say there Another Report http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/another-report/pages-30-31/#ae Final Boss Well, since you have to beat Sora's story before Riku's,from a progression standpoint,Xehanort's heartless is the final boss of chain of memories. how do u do that chat box thing i want to do it I have got a crazy theory Based on Tetsuya Nomura's secret reports, it is possible that the original Xehanort returned after the "death" of Xemnas. He stated that if someone's heart is released (by destroying their Heartless) then they are reborn, unless they have a Nobody. If this is the case then that person has the possibility of returning if their Heartless and Nobody are "killed," which is true for Xehanort; though this HIGHLY speculative, but not hard to believe. (I also added this to the Article. -- Black Tornado Idea. I had an Idea Similar to Tornado's. If a person's Heartless and Nobody both "die" then a person returns to normal human form. So if there is a Kingdom Hearts 3 it may very well be about Xehanort. If Terra does turn out to be Xehanort then there's a possibility that he will return as Terra instead since the nuances or this idea are unexplored as of yet. It would also be note worthy to add that if he is Terra then he is also capable of wielding a keyblade. also what memories would be present? would Xehanort remember his heartless and nobody memories? or would it be one or neither? I have to wonder where this will lead. Trivia not a Forum I think we should erase the last three trivia points, they are just speculation and this is a wikia not a forum.--Masgrande 23:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. But, uh, new topics at the bottom, not somewhere in the middle.—Urutapu 02:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry didn't know that.--Masgrande 17:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) BBS found pic of xehanort is bbs as secret fight!!! It seemed Master Xehanort and Xehanort are the same but Master Xehanort stole Terra's body and become the Xehanort 9-10 years later. So are you going to merge Master Xehanort and Xehanort togther? --Cococrash11 20:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yeah, I can't seem to find the edit button for this article anywhere, so any chance that will become available now? It's now known that Master Xehanort and the present day one are one in the same, only with Xehanort possessing Terra. We also know that he used Terra to orchestrate the death of Master Eraqus and destroyed the Land of Departure. Him and Braig both met and made plans to become apprentices of Ansem to find a means to control the darkness, so there's quite a lot of information there. I'm just saying, even Wikipedia has this information, so this site should really be updated soon as it is purely a Kingdom Hearts Wiki.-Darknessofhearts @Darkestofhearts: The pages of all BBS-related characters are edit-locked for the time being.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just a note, if you look closely in the secret ending where Xehanort is talking to Braig, his boots are the same as the ones his Heartless and Master Xehanort wear - you can tell by the slight swirl indent on the edge. Doreiku Kuroofangu 08:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The name the Birth by Sleep credits gave him is Terra-Xehanort so maybe we should move his article instead of merging it with Master Xehanort, but we should link the articles together like we did with Xehanort, Xehanort's heartless and Xemnas.--Masgrande 13:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree with not merging the articles. However, at what point should Xehanort's biography begin? The recent edit basically gives all the information on Master Xehanort (without excessive detail however), which I don't think should count for the Terra-Xehanort hybrid Samoth 12:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :We have several different characters here: *Terra (original body, possibly soul or heart) *Master Xehanort (original heart and soul) *Riku (original and final being) *Xehanort (Terra's body, Master Xehanort's heart, one or both of their souls) *Lingering Sentiment (Terra's Absent Silhouette, possibly heart or soul) *Xehanort's Heartless (Master Xehanort and possibly Terra's heart, the brown-cloaked man) *Ansem (Heartless: Master Xehanort's heart in Riku's Body) *Xehanort's Heartless, we have three whole games which call it Ansem *Riku-Ansem (intermediate stage with Master Xehanort's heart) *Xemnas (Nobody: Terra's body, either Terra or Master Xehanort's soul, or both) Because of the unclear location of Terra's heart and soul, we can't specifically say which of these belongs to which, so the only solution is to have a page for each of them. Terra's article will obviously begin with his beginning, and go until MX takes his body. It will then lead on to Xehanort and Lingering Sentiment. Master Xehanort's article will do the same, except that it will go to Xehanort. Riku will cover his entire existence, but take a break for his "Ansem" and "Riku-Ansem" stints. Xehanort's article will cover his entire period of existence, but will also document the internal struggle of Terra's heart/soul and MX's heart/soul. Xehanort's Heartless's article will cover his entire period of existence, from his fall into darkness, up to his possession of Riku. Ansem will cover his entire existence as the dominant personality in Riku's body, up to his subsumation at the end of CoM. Riku-Ansem will cover the portion will cover the being that has Ansem's appearance and powers, but is totally controlled by Riku. There shouldn't be any overlap between these - once a being takes a different form, the story goes to one or more different articles, but does not continue at the original article.Glorious CHAOS! 19:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Not the secret boss This Xehanort is Terra's final boss and there is also the final boss of the Final Episode scenario where Aqua fights him in Radiant Garden, after you beat him once he uses the guardian instead of his keyblade and after he is finally defeated Terra takes control of the body and stabs himself with Xehanort's keyblade(I think he did it to seal their memories). The guardian dissolves into a pool of darkness that takes an unconscious Terra to the realm of darkness, Aqua chase after him in her keyblade rider mode once she catches him she starts moving to the portal back to the realm of light, but when she notices the portal is closing she gives Terra her armor and keyblade and sends him back alone while she stays in the realm of darkness.--Masgrande 13:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) His true name I saw the game credit that he was called Terra-Xehanort. So he's still called Xehanort right? --Cococrash11 02:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yeah, I think the guy who voiced Terra also does the his voice when Xehanort possesses him. Still Xehanort in the end though.Darknessofhearts No, Terra, Xehanort and Terra-Xehanort are all voiced by different people.--Masgrande 23:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you know?--''Random!to a point!'' 23:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The credits are already on youtube Terra is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu, Master Xehanort is voiced by Chikao Otsuka and Terra-Xehanort is voiced by Akio Otsuka(he is Chikao's kid). Here is a link that has the ending with the first part of the creditshttp://www.youtube.com/user/KH13com#p/u/6/A18qWBIxFN0.--Masgrande 00:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Image (Spoiler) Since it's quite important, should we add a picture of Xehanort possessing Terra to the BBS section? Well within the spoiler tags, of course. Doreiku Kuroofangu 06:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Too many bodies I've removed this from the page: Xehanort was once known as Master Xehanort, a highly skilled and revered Keyblade master. Having become corrupt with the concept of darkness throughout his travels, Master Xehanort became obsessed with finding Kingdom Hearts to gain ultimate power. To accomplish his plans, Xehanort crafted his own apprentice known as Vanitas out of the darkness in the heart of one of his former students, Ventus. Using the byproduct of Vanitas's creation, the Unversed, Xehanort begins to search for the Princesses of Heart in an attempt to use the light in their hearts to conquer Kingdom Hearts. Master Xehanort eventually reunited with his old classmate, Master Eraqus in the Land of Departure to watch over the Master Qualification Exams of Aqua and Terra. Unknown to Eraqus, Xehanort was manipulating the exam by using his powers over darkness, resulting in Terra failing and Aqua passing. In Terra, Xehanort saw great potential and sought to convert him to darkness for the next phase of his plan. Xehanort also sought to make Ventus stronger, as he planned to have Vanitas merge with Ventus to create an ultimate weapon known as the X-Blade, the only weapon capable of opening Kingdom Hearts, under his control. Over the course of the storyline, Xehanort meets Braig, who joins him in his plans to slowly turn Terra to the dark side, scarring both his eye and face in the process. As Terra accepts the darkness into his heart, Xehanort confronts Master Eraqus and shows his true nature to his former friend. After much turmoil, Xehanort orchestrates the death of Eraqus and destroys the Land of Departure before heading off to claim Kingdom Hearts. In order to keep the Terra, Master Xehanort, Riku, and derivative pages organized and prevent overlap and redundancy, each one must focus only on its subject. Thus, this page should only focus on "Possession" to "Becoming a Heartless". There should be a Template:Main link to the earlier forms.Glorious CHAOS! 22:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Personality Be Needs a Trimmin' While I agree that Xehanort himself has not made a lot of appearnces, there is quite of a lot of information on him from the various Ansem reports. The reports made by him refer to the people he tranformed into heartless as simply as experiments and not as people. He also has never ever shown as concern for anybody, concern for others was not stated in any of the reports or shown in any of his appearnces. He easily betrayed a man who saved his life, stole his identity, turned his apprentices on him, banished him to another world, and destroyed his world. The guy has no remorse, evident when Ansem the Wise asks if all this suffering and misery is what he wanted and his nobody responds with "All that and more." The Ansem reports state that his Heartless has destroyed numerous worlds and wanted to open Kingdom Hearts to draw out the darkness over all worlds. I can't think of a single scene where he actually tried to help someone without it being for his own personnel gain. I go on, but I'm confused as to how the personality section is not backed up. There is ''quite a lot of information on this guy, 26 pages to be exact.-worldhearts Okay, I see what mean now.worldhearts Separation As mentioned on the talk pages, the various Xehanort/Riku/Terra pages should be strictly covering their subject, and use "main" links to get to the continuing story. As such, this has been removed from the page, and needs to be merged with the Ansem-Riku and Xemnas pages.Glorious CHAOS! 19:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ]] Xehanort's Nobody took the concept of his original name being an anagram with an X in it and applied it to the name he stole, Ansem. Thus he was called Xemnas who created The Organization, later called Organization XIII, with the other apprentices at its core. Like Xemnas, all the other members rearranged their names and put an X in them in order create a new identity for themselves. They sought to become complete beings again and be whole. Meanwhile, Xehanort's Heartless, still calling himself "Ansem", remained a spirit seeking to plunge all that is in darkness. Both portions of Xehanort sought Kingdom Hearts in order to wield the power it possesses and unleash it into the universe. Xehanort's Heartless' plans were to control other beings and use them to collect the Princesses of Heart and use them to open up the portal to Kingdom Hearts. To this end, he commanded the Heartless to manipulate the darkness within the Disney villains to serve their needs. Maleficent, being manipulated by the Heartless, led this group of villains to control the darkness by using the heartless and collecting the princesses to open the path to Kingdom Hearts through an artificial keyhole. This group used Hollow Bastion as a base of operations and used Ansem's reports to help them control the heartless and the darkness. None of them knew, however, that they were being used by a far greater evil that was residing in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to claim Kingdom Hearts for himself. At the same time, Xehanort's heartless would use the Heartless to destroy entire worlds and collect the world hearts to form the dimension of Kingdom Hearts itself. He also searched for a host to take control of so that he may regain a physical presence. His choice for a host would later turn out to be Riku. Exploiting Riku's jealous friendship with Sora, Xehanort's heartless nearly shattered their friendship and took possession of Riku's body, sending his heart to the dark realm. Unfortunately for him, the goal he sought for throughout his whole life, Kingdom Hearts, ended up destroying him with its light, giving Riku back his body. Kingdom Hearts was soon sealed away by Sora and King Mickey, which destroyed billions of heartless and the End of the World as well as restoring all the worlds taken by Xehanort and the Heartless. (Xehanort's Heartless would still live on in Riku, causing some of the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) , Xehanort's Nobody.]] Meanwhile, Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, sought to find Kingdom Hearts by collecting human hearts. His goal was to use Kingdom Hearts to make himself a kingdom, where he would be the ruler forever. Leading Organization XIII (Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion), Xemnas controlled all Nobodies and constructed a fortress that would serve as a base of operations: The Castle that Never Was. Organization XIII recruited other powerful Nobodies in their plans to find Kingdom Hearts and use its power to become complete beings again. Xemnas eventually found a fortress known as Castle Oblivion and converted it into a base of experiments where the nature of memory would be experimented on. He was also searching frantically for a room called the "Chamber of Waking" and believed it to be somewhere within this fortress. In the meantime, Organization XIII brought chaos and destruction to many worlds in order to create more Heartless and Nobodies to control. Research was also put into the Keyblade and the Organization eventually learned that it held the literal key to forming and obtaining Kingdom Hearts. And Xemnas, unlike his Heartless counterpart, achieved his goal. But after all of the other Organization members were slain by Sora, fate turned back on him and Kingdom Hearts was scattered by Ansem the Wise himself in an explosion that killed the former ruler of Radiant Garden. Xemnas, with no other option, absorbed the remnants of Kingdom Hearts and became ultimately powerful. However, in a climactic battle with Sora and Riku, Xemnas was destroyed by the light of the Keyblade and faded, taking Kingdom Hearts with him. This also ended the reign of Organization XIII and the Nobodies and, as Sora stated after the battle, restored the realm of light to peace and safety. By the end of Kingdom Hearts II, the madness of Xehanort seemed to have finally been destroyed by Sora and Riku, but it is unknown if this can truly be seen as a fact. To whoever edited the trivia page, it matters not the order in which heartless and nobody are destroyed, so long as both are destroyed. I've edited the page accordingly.-Xabrin